2,2,4,4-Tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol is an important intermediate for producing a variety of polymeric materials having advantageous properties. For example, polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol can possess higher glass transition temperatures, superior weatherability, and/or improved hydrolytic stability compared to polyesters prepared from other commonly-used, polyester forming diols. A 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol of Formula I is typically produced by the catalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-dione as shown below.

Typically, the hydrogenation of 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-dione produces the corresponding 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol as a mixture of cis and trans isomers. It would be desirable to produce 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol with a specific cis:trans isomer ratio in order to control glass transition temperatures and/or crystallization rates in copolyesters.